M02
, officially known in Japan as Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Five Tales From Beyond... Meow!JFDB - 映画 妖怪ウォッチ エンマ大王と５つの物語だニャン！ is the second film of the Yo-kai Watch animated series. The movie was theatrically released in Japan on December 19, 2015. The plot of this movie is divided into five stories, with each of them being different except for the last one that combines all of them together for the climax of the movie. This film most notably marks the debut of Lord Enma and Zazel, who would later become one of the major characters in Yo-kai Watch franchise. Summary Five different stories show the many different events that happened in each story, while a mysterious human watches the events happen. The stories all lead up to the main event, as the infamous Nurarihyon plots his revenge to sever ties between Yo-kai, and the humans. Plot Introduction Jibanyan appears at the beginning of the movie, telling the viewers that the movie is going to start while he swiftly dodges the trucks. Suddenly, he gets hit by one, and a view of characters that appear in the five episodes are seen while Jibanyan flies off into the sky. Whisper appears in a chair, narrating to the audience about the five different stories before he goes on to read the first part. Episode 1: Nate Turned Into A Yo-kai Nate walks down the street feeling tired about school, thinking he's "going to die". Whisper worriedly says that Nate needs to not say stuff like that in fear of him being jinxed, but Nate tells him about a hard exam that is happening at school and wishes that he could be a Yo-kai so he could live a more carefree life. Whisper is frustrated at his opinion, saying that Yo-kai have their own struggles that can be worse than humans and whilst Nate understand him. He notices a boy walking past a truck with metallic pipes on the road next to a construction site, which suddenly start to collapse onto him. Nate saves the boy from the crushing metallic pipes, and Whisper is relieved at what he's done. When Nate says goodbye to the boy he saved, the boy suddenly summons a Yo-kai called Dethmetal from the snap of his fingertips and silently orders him to follow Nate. When Nate is happy about saving the boy's life, he walks backwards carelessly with Whisper warning him about being like that only for Dethmetal to pull open the manhole cover when Nate was going to skip backwards, making Nate fall to his death. Whisper is shocked and checks on Nate, but a spirit emerges from his body and doesn't believe that he has died. After Whisper tells him multiple times about his unexpected demise, Nate tries climb back up only for him to suddenly float which makes him realize that he's dead. He ascends into the heavens, and eventually visits a building for recently-deceased humans in the Yo-kai World, where there is a long line of them waiting to become Yo-kai. After getting ahead to the line, a deceased human is gives his name as Fuu before Nate has trouble deciding on a name for what Yo-kai he wants to be. The naming Yo-kai gives him the name of Fuu 2, which makes Nate's spirit goes through some test tubes, eventually becoming the Yo-kai itself and having his photo on the Yo-kai Medal taken. Yo-kai Fuu 2 and is forced to spend time around a kid named Yuto and continuously inspirit him. Yuto wants to be a manga artist, but gives up on life. Dethmetal, a Yo-kai that takes souls away who do not have purpose in life, appears to take Yuto, but Nate makes him realize that he can make his dreams come true. Dethmetal disappears, and Nate is turned back into a human, but a mysterious human tosses him down a Yo-kai Medal. Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy In , Jibanyan, Robonyan Model F, and Shogunyan travel forward in time to the year 2023 and help Jibanyan's former owner, Amy, with her work as a clothes designer. Episode 3: Komasan Returns Home In , Komasan and Komajiro visit their mom, Koma Kaachan, who bores a human baby, who soon proves to be a handful. Dromp appears, inspirited by a Yokai (presumably King Enma), and takes the child. The three work together to save their new family member. Episode 4: Usapyon's Merry Christmas In , Usapyon is chosen to be this year's Yo-kai Santa and delivers presents with Hailey. Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-kai World In , the final battle pits the main gang and Hovernyan against Aristokat, Duke Doggy, and Zazel. In the prologue to the final episode of the movie, Zazel stated that Lord Enma was down with a case of the flu, known as "Influenza Type A". As such, he becomes the temporary chairman of the Enma tribe, but the real truth was that he was plotting to sever all connections with humans and Yo-Kai, to forbid the intermingling of the two realms. Lord Enma has fallen ill with Influenza type A, and Zazel stands in as his replacement. Zazel orders that all Yo-kai must cease contact with humans, and makes it so that humans and Yo-kai cannot see each other. Komajiro, Usapyon, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Hovernyan comfronts Zazel in his castle, and calls in a favor from Hidabat to get inside. Komasan pulls out a rocket launcher that Komajiro bought on the internet. Zazel transforms into his second form, and almost defeats the Yo-kai protagonists, but Nate and Inaho show up and save them. Nate summons Tattletell to make Zazel open up about his past, but this only angers him. Hovernyan powers up and transforms into Darknyan, throwing Jibanyan at Whisper to combine them into Buchinyan. Darknyan gives Nate a bat, and Komasan gives Hailey Anne, a rocket launcher. Hailey lands a hit on him, but this only makes him unleash his full power. After Hailey Anne aggravates Usapyon past Vader Mode, Usapyon transforms into Emperor Mode for the first time ever. With Usapyon in Emperor Mode, they defeat Zazel. But then, Zazel transforms into Dai-Yoma-Nura-Neira, and he defeats the heroes. Then, Nate tries to use Lord Enma's Yo-kai Medal, but instead, it carries power to Hailey's Watch, and splits in two. Nate and Hailey summon Lord Enma together, and Lord Enma defeats Dai-Yoma-Nura-Neira. In the post-credits scene, Nate summons Jibanyan to fight Snottle, but was get attacked by an angry Jibanyan instead. Debuts Humans * Yuto * Komasaburo * Takayuki * Takayuki's Mom * Yuto's Mom * Yuto's Dad Yo-kai * Lord Enma * Fuu 2 * Dethmetal * Jetnyan * Koma Kaachan * Giant Santa * Zazel/Zazelmare * Aristokat/Alicktokat * Duke Doggy/Duke Drooly * Ancient Enma * Fuu * Guide Yo-kai * Namer Yo-kai * Camera Yo-kai * Medal Clerk Yo-kai * Yo-kai Hula Dancer Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey * Yuto * Amy * Komasaburo * Takayuki * Takayuki's Mom * Yuto's Mom * Yuto's Dad * Dr. Hughley * Bear (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Katie (cameo) Main Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan/Jetnyan * Usapyon * Komasan * Hovernyan/Darknyan * Buchinyan * Hidabat * Tattletell * Lord Enma * Komajiro * Fuu 2 * Robonyan F * Shogunyan * Dethmetal * Koma Kaachan * Dromp * Giant Santa * Ancient Enma * Snottle Yo-kai Cameos * Hungramps * Mirapo * Noko * Drizzle * Fidgephant * Dimmy * Kyubi * B3-NK1 * Peppillon * Manjimutt * Noway * Venoct * Happierre * Lie-in Heart * Signibble * Rockabelly * Faux Kappa * Pride Shrimp * Wazzat * Grubsnitch * So-Sorree * Payn * Spenp * Sproink * Rawry * Nosirs * Infour * Sgt. Burly * Washogun * Sandmeh * Walkappa * Insomni * Dazzabel * Droplette * Chatalie * Blazion * Wotchagot * Heheheel * Coughkoff * Illoo * Negatibuzz * Ray O'Light * Cynake * Mad Mountain * Poofessor * D'wanna * Baku * Dismarelda * Wiglin * Rhyth * Steppa * Dandoodle * Toiletta * Mochismo * Peckpocket * Drizzelda * Blizzaria * Tublappa * Terrorpotta * Swelton * Pandle * Chansin * Cheeksqueek * Buhu * Roughraff * Babblong * Fuu * Guide Yo-kai * Namer Yo-kai * Camera Yo-kai * Medal Clerk Yo-kai * Yo-kai Hula Dancer Credits-only * Enduriphant * Mermaidyn * Tengu * Espy * Daiz * Bruff * Timidevil * Swelterrier Announcement The movie was announced in the July issue of monthly magazine as the issue contained more information of the film. The title of the movie was announced in the issue as well. Tie-ins Reception The movie stayed at number 1 during its opening week with 975,000 tickets sold in its first two days. It had beaten on its opening week as The Force Awakens grossed higher during the upcoming weeks due to the tickets were more expensive than the movie. The film was number-one in admissions again on its second weekend, with 450,000, and grossed ¥513 million (US$4.1 million). Home video release The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 6, 2016 in Japan. The DVD and Blu-ray contains a Lord Enma Yo-kai Medal and an Lord Enma Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force original card. Gallery Trivia * This is the very first time Nate, Hailey, and their Yo-kai companions interact. * This marks the first and only time Usapyon enters Emperor Mode. He never enter Emperor Mode in the anime episodes. * Despite Nate and Hailey having the upgraded Yo-kai Watch U throughout the entire movie and Yoka Yoka Lullaby, they have the prototype when dancing Space Dance. *Excluding Lord Enma, the only Yo-kai summoned during this movie is Tattletell. *When Jibanyan time travels ten years into the future, the present time says "2013", which is the year that the [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|first Yo-kai Watch video game]] was released. **The mentioned year is further proof that the original Yo-kai Watch series takes place in the 2010s. *The prescence of Waihaiian Jibanyan is a reference to Aloha! Yo-kai Watch Rakuen Hawaii de Geragerapo! tourism that ran from mid 2015 to early 2017. *This movie has yet to recieve an English dub, but it eventually got dubbed into Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese with a release on December 7, 2019, with the voice actor for Nate stating on Twitter in July 2019 that a Spanish dub of this movie had been completed. **Unlike dubs of previous Yo-kai Watch media for Latin America and Brazil, it was based directly off the Japanese version rather than an English dub.https://twitter.com/Alegraue/status/1150535598228328448 **MarVista Entertainment, the local license-holder for Yo-kai Watch, lists the movie in their catalogue as well, under the title "Yo-kai Watch The Movie: Five Tales From Beyond". In other languages |es-meaning= Yo-kai Watch, The Movie 2: The Grand King Enma and the 5 Stories, Nya! |it-name= |it-meaning= |pt-name= |pt-meaning= |kr-name= |kr-meaning= |ar-name= |ar-meaning= |zh-name= 妖怪手錶劇場版:閻魔大王5個故事喵 |zh-meaning= |gh-name= 妖怪手錶劇場版:閻魔大王5個故事喵 |gh-meaning= |ptbr-name= Yo-kai Watch: O Grande Rei Enma e as 5 Aventuras! |ptbr-meaning= Yo-kai Watch: The Grand King Enma and the 5 Adventures! |th-name= |th-meaning= }} External links * Offical Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! website References Category:Movies